Certain embodiments of the present invention can optionally improve upon the patented technique of producing enriched oxygen or enriched nitrogen from air by the use of two-stage pressure-swing adsorption (CN1386565A). Certain embodiments of the present invention can optionally increase the recovery of nitrogen and oxygen, as well as to further decrease the investment and the electricity consumption of the whole oxygen-making device at the same time.